


A Good Night

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Idk.
Relationships: Deacon/Stu (What We Do in the Shadows)
Kudos: 9





	A Good Night

Deacon looked up the sky. He sighed. "It's a good night for a werewolf to come out."

Stu jumped out of nowhere and yelled, "I'm gay!"


End file.
